Cherry Cake
by blue chocolat
Summary: Haruhi makes a cherry cake and lets Honey and Mori try it. A simple conversation of cherries leads to an idea. HaruhiMori, slight HaruhiHoney. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'd be swimming in green (maybe).

**Author's Note**: Hello fanfic world! This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! I'm still working the kinks on what to do when submitting a story and all. It was just a spruce of something that popped in my head while I watched Food Network, and I wanted to mix it with one of my favorite pairings from this anime/manga. I hope you enjoy reading it!

**Description**: Haruhi makes a cherry cake and lets Honey and Mori try it. A simple conversation of cherries leads to an idea. Oneshot!

**Other Stuff**: A fluffy simple fanfic, nothing special because it's a first try.

* * *

"Haru-chaan!" A very ecstatic small boy waved his arms rather wildly as Fujioka Haruhi walked into the third music room with a curious-looking box in her hands.

"Ah, hello Honey-senpai. Hello to you too, Mori-senpai." Haruhi greeted her fellow host club members as she advanced toward the round table that Honey and Mori were seated at. She balanced the box along with her school bag, finally deciding to put the box on the table, next to a feast of many delicious cakes of all flavors and colors. The host club would not be opening up for another while, so she sat in a chair next to Mori and set her school bag down.

Mori acknowledged her hello with a simple nod. He watched her every move, and eyed the package Haruhi just set down. Honey also looked at it, wondering what was inside of it.

"Haru-chan, what's in the box?" Honey asked, poking it with his cake covered fork as he held Usa-chan with his other arm.

Before she could reply, the host club's king, Suou Tamaki scampered over, letting out a loud "HARUHIII!" as he whisked her out of the chair and captured her into a death-embrace. "How is daddy's daughter doing today?! I have an idea for our next club cosplay and _must_ see you in a dress!" Tamaki happily exclaimed as he swung her from side to side as Haruhi struggled to break free.

"Senpai, let me go!" Her arms flailing, she grabbed a cake from Honey's table and practically smushed it into Tamaki's face.

Honey looked up the instant a cake was taken and saw the event. His wide eyes began to water as he thought of a cake gone to waste on the host club's king's face.

"UWAAAAHH!!" Honey let out a cry, which Mori proceeded to try to calm him down.

Haruhi realized what she had done, and tried to help Mori with Honey, as Tamaki went sulking to his corner with the thought of being defeated by strawberry cream cake and the rejection of his 'daughter'.

"Ahahaha, you've done it now Haruhi!" The Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru laughed in unison as they watched the scene at a good distance, not wanting to be involved with any of the ordeal. Kyouya silently recorded a few notes on his laptop, pushing up his glasses and occasionally looking over to the others. Today he was not particularly interested in the happenings because it seemed routine; Tamaki going to his corner, Honey crying over a small matter, and the twins deviously making fun of their king with insults and sly comments.

Honey's crying had stopped, and Kyouya glanced over to the table to see that Haruhi was serving Honey some cake that looked different from the others placed on the table. He saw Mori scoot closer to Haruhi's chair to look at something in an opened box, and their arms brushed against eachother. They both looked at one another, before Haruhi smiled and continued to cut whatever was in the box, which Kyouya was now certain was that different cake. He already knew that she had cooking class, but added a mental note as to whether she could bake well. He resumed his work on his laptop.

"What's this cake called, Haru-chan?" Honey curiously studied the cake, a delicate white cake with red and brown filling inside and a cherry placed on top. His expression was like a three-year-old's; he looked at the cake with suspicion, before he would take the first bite to determine the worth.

Haruhi cut two more slices and placed them on rather pretty porcelain china dishes. "It's called a maraschino cherry cake. The filling is chocolate and cherry, and it's very sweet." She gave a smile as she set down the knife and handed Mori a slice.

Mori took the cake, but was unsure if he was going to taste it. He rarely ate any sweets, only when Honey wanted to share some of his cakes with him, but that would be the only occasion.

"Ah, this is good Haru-chan! Very good! Mmm!" Honey complimented fondly, chewing the cake with great relish.

"I'm glad you like it Honey-senpai, I baked it in cooking class today and had to save it for you." Haruhi looked over at Mori and the uncertainty on his face as he stared down at his share of the cake. "Go ahead and try it Mori-sempai." Haruhi nodded warmly as she held up a piece of her cake and was about to eat it. Mori nodded in return, and took a bite of his pastry as well.

"I don't usually eat cherry cakes because my favorite is strawberry! Usa-chan loves strawberry too!" Honey commented and continued, "I don't like cherries so much as strawberries either because they have weird stems. And most have some pit in them." He finished off his maraschino cherry topping, pulling the stem away from the fruit and went to serve himself another part of Haruhi's cake as he chewed the cherry.

"It's a funny rumor, but most people say that you can determine if you're a good kisser by tying a knot in a cherry stem with your tongue." Haruhi giggled, "It's a silly rumor anyways."

Mori had an idea. He plucked off his cherry stem and stuck it in his mouth. He worked it around and tried to figure out if he really was tying the stem. Haruhi and Honey both noted the action Mori had just done and stared.

"Takashi, why are you trying that?" Honey cocked his head to the side and questioned his cousin. Without replying, Mori took out the cherry stem, which was tied.

"I wanted to prove a theory." Mori quietly stated, holding the knotted stem in his hand.

Haruhi eyed him curiously, and asked, "Well, what theory were you proving?"

Mori moved in closer, his face inches away from hers.

"This one."

Before Haruhi could respond, his lips locked with hers, and she returned the gesture as well. She tasted the contents of her project from cooking class, a sweet mixture of chocolate and cherry on his mouth.

Honey smiled at the two and went on with devouring his cakes.

"I guess the rumor is true, huh, Usa-chan?"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay! I hope it was interesting to read, I'm still improving my skills as a writer so please bear with mistakes, OOC moments and random whatnots you might find wrong in my fanfic works.

Byebye! (Honey's sparkles and flowers added)


End file.
